Gone
by GreyWalls
Summary: Glenn wasn't Glenn anymore. He wasn't dead. He was just gone.


**I know I'm probably overthinking and way off about this but it has been on my mind for a while now and if you follow my Instagram page thewalkingglaggie you may have read my Glenn and Negan theory. Glenn has no backstory and the upsets me because he's one of my favorite characters so I've kind of studied him and came up with one. All mistakes are mine so I need a beta. I own nothing because if I did own The Walking Dead Merle, Lizzie, Mika, Andrea, and the terminus people would all still be alive and Glenn would get the development, story and love he deserves. **

"It. Bring him up." He stood above the archer with the bat in hand.

It wasn't hard to see he had gradually began to break but he went unnoticed. He was the adaptable one, the one who was fast on his feet and would do anything for the group- for his _family_. But then Maggie was almost rapped, it had enraged him to think The Governor had touched her and seen her in ways only he should and then the prison fell taking Hershel with it, and then _Beth. _She wasn't meant to die that way- she wasn't meant to die. Not yet anyway, she was supposed to get 'married' and have a few kids because she was Beth. Beth wasn't his sister or whatever she was to Daryl so she wasn't his to grieve over but he needed to grieve because of everyone they had lost along the way. Amy, Jim, Sophia, Lori, T-Dog, Andrea, Hershel, Beth, Lizzie, Bob, Ty, and the list went on.

But it was very clear Glenn wasn't Glenn anymore. Maggie couldn't see it like the others because she wasn't able to handle it.

But what choice did he have? His father wasn't what a dad should have been, beating his kids half to death, drinking almost as much as he breathed, and the worse of it all when he would come into the bedrooms late at night and turn the lights off, touching and doing things to his kids that should only be done by a husband or wife not a father. Glenn knew that monsters weren't easy to rid of, he couldn't make his father disappear no matter how hard to tried or how hard he prayed his mind was still dark enough to make any sane man run away if it hadn't already driven him insane.

His smile was sinister and his eyes freighting and insane as he stood above the group, looking directly at Daryl. "It won't be that bad, Daryl. Nothing compared to what happen to Rosita, what would happen to Carl." That has caused Rick to glare at Glenn, the kid he had once owed his life to.

That was when Tara stood up sobbing for her best friend- not Daryl but Glenn. He had become her best friend, more like a brother. She looked directly at him, sobbing, barely able to breathe or talk but somehow found her voice, it was shaky, small and broken but it was there. "G- Glenn,' she stuttered. "Please." She would have said more but the dark tone in his voice when he told her to sit down terrified her so she did as she was told.

So Carol tried. "Glenn, this isn't right. Hershel believed in God, Beth did and so does Maggie, don't you want to be with them when you die? Gareth, Dawn, and The Governor, they're in hell and I don't think you want to be with them."

That was when Glenn snapped, looking at Carol and began to laugh but it lack humor. "You think God exist? That hell exist?" A wicked grin grew on his face. "We're living in it. We've always lived in it, Ed wasn't a saint and neither was Daryl's dad. We are the monsters your parents check under bed for, the demons that they made movies about live inside our minds. There was no use in checking in closets or under beds because the monster comes into rooms at night and turns the light out."

They knew he was right but the sad part was Glenn had figured it out before any of them, probably at a young age when they were still climbing trees and playing jump rope he was trying to figure out who to hide the scares his monster left behind.

That's what really broke Maggie, seeing her husband so broken, hurt and lost while no one knew, no one noticed. She didn't even notice. How did she not notice?

Daryl was a few feet away from the group now with Glenn towering above him, bat raised in the air.

"Batter up!" He yelled, smashing the bat down against Daryl's skull. He smiled at he so, blood already on his face. He brought the bat down again and again. "I that brain I see? Hmm, I didn't know you had that much, Dixon." Glenn leaned down closer to Daryl. "Yep, still alive but I think one last one should do It." Glenn brought the bat down one last time causing Daryl to go completely limp, his eyes still open but Daryl was dead.

Glenn knew he was now a monster. But weren't they all? It's how they survive, they hurt and they kill others. If Judith lived she would be a monster too because like him she would know monsters and demons don't hide under beds or in the dark they lived inside them wait to be seen.

Glenn wasn't Glenn. He wasn't dead. He was just_** gone.**_

_Of all the money that ere I had, I spent it in good company._

_And of all the harm that ere I've done, alas was done to none but me._

_And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I cannot recall._

_So fill me to the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all. _

_Of all the comrades that ere I had, they're sorry for my going away, _

_And of all the sweethearts that ere I had, they wish me one more day to stay,_

_But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise while you should not, _

_I will gently rise and I'll softly call, "Goodnight and joy be with you all!" _


End file.
